sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Conquest of Kun-Lai
Already locked in a fierce war that spanned the continent of Pandaria, forces of the Grand Alliance and New Horde set their sights on Kun'Lai Summit in February of 623 K.C. After the Lu Bian Relic was discovered to be in Kun'lai, the Alliance and Horde fought savagely for it - eventually leading to the Horde's defeat and the damaged relic being taken by the men and women sworn to Madelynne I. The Alliance and Horde Clash In the days that followed, the Horde and the Alliance gathered their forces in Zouchin Village and Binan Village, respectively. Various soldiers and commanders of all stripes and banners filled the valley. The forces of the Alliance gathered behind a self-proclaimed emperor of the Pandaren, Zuchen Gentlefist, and prepared their plans for the battle to come. The Horde forces were led and directed by Felthier Truefeather, whom was directed by the Silvermoon Reliquary to secure the Mogu artifact at any cost. In efforts to secure the entirety of Kun'lai for themselves, both the Alliance and Horde divided their forces to spread over the plains and mountains of the land. While the Alliance held the heartland of the valley and land surrounding Westwind Rest and repelled all attacks upon it, the Horde armies crushed the Alliance expeditionary force that ventured to the northwestern mountains in guerrilla attacks. The Horde launched an attack directly on Westwind Rest and nearly won the day, but a last minute regrouping of both the Alliance survivors of the western and eastern Kun'lai fronts routed the Horde and left them in disarray. It was then discovered by the Alliance that the Horde had secured the Mogu artifact and held it in Eastwind rest. Determined to prevent the artifact from leaving the valley, the Alliance forces launched a staggering field attack on Eastwind that yielded casualties beyond count. Despite their losses, the forces of the Alliance pushed into Eastwind Rest and destroyed the Horde fortifications. The Mogu artifact was secured and returned to Westwind Rest, where the Alliance celebrated their victory in Kun'lai. The Fate of the Artifact In the commanders' tent in the center of Westwind gathered the leaders of the Alliance forces to discuss what was to be done with the Lu Bian Relic. While most argued that the artifact ought to be destroyed so that it would not fall into the wrong hands again, the commanders loyal to Madelynne I claimed that the artifact should be presented to King Varian Wrynn for his decision on the matter. By majority ruling was the artifact slated to be destroyed at the peak of Mount Neverest by members of the Shado-Pan who agreed with such a motion. A large force of the Alliance including those who protested the artifact's destruction escorted it up the mountain slopes to the agreed upon destination. Sir Jeremaes, commander of the Lordaeron Army Restored, denied the artifact’s end and stole it away with assistance of a mage’s portal to Blackmarsh. Despite cries of treason and protest by those who sought it destroyed, the artifact was not recovered nor was it ever sought after - for greater threats loomed on the horizon. References The campaign was hosted by Felthier in the Battle for Kun'lai Server Event. The last paragraph of this article was written by Jeremaes in a journal. Conquest of Kun'Lai Category:Battles